Iblis
Count Iblis the All Knowing was an Archdevil active during the War at the Dawn and the original wielder of the Wish power. He was one of the Old Ones, one of the first Devils to awaken in Hell and easily among the most powerful. When the Gods set out into the Chaos of the Midplane and created the 12 Universes, Iblis warred against them. Like the others though, he was ultimately defeated and trapped in Hell when Adam raised the Barrier. After this he took control of the Sphere of Malebolge and ruled from his palace Jahannam. When one of his demonic lieutenants called Mephistopheles ascended in power and became a devil, Iblis took him under his wing. He taught Mephistopheles the ways of the Wish Devil, but expressed disappointment with his pupil's preference for brains over brawn. Mephistopheles in turn was disgusted by his master, regarding him as a clod who wasted his incredible powers. It was with this in mind that Mephistopheles approached the Devil Smith Abra and had him create a trap to be used against Iblis. Abra created the Black Jar, which Mephistopheles presented to his master as a means of amplifying his already great power. The jar contained a power source which would not only increase the scope of Iblis's abilities, but remove from him the need to feed off the Aura of other beings to fuel him. Connecting himself to the Jar's power, Iblis was initially ecstatic at his increase. This feeling quickly faded though as he was suddenly shackled and drawn into the jar itself. Mephistopheles walked over and took hold of the jar, summoning Iblis out of it. The furious devil tried to kill his treacherous apprentice, but discovered that he was powerless. Mephistopheles revealed that nature of the prison forced Iblis to only use his powers as directed by whoever held it. Mephistopheles would keep the jar as a trophy in his palace, occasionally baiting Iblis with the possibility of escape before snatching that hope away. Powers Wish Devil Iblis was the original Wish Devil. Using life force granted to him by other beings, he is able to alter the fabric of reality at a whim. By applying his own incredible Aura to the power he drew from others, Iblis was one of the most powerful of the early Archdevils. After being trapped in the Black Jar by Mephistopheles, his ability to alter reality and discover hidden things was actually substantially increased. However, this power increase came at the cost of his freedom and he can only use the powers at the behest of whoever holds the Black Jar. Trivia - The Black Jar was created by the Old One Abra. Abra hated Iblis and was so entertained at Mephistopheles' betrayal that he uncharacteristically didn't even ask for a tribute for it. - Even trapped, Iblis was a terrifying presence and often managed to intimidate those who procured the Black Jar into wasting their wishes. - Like other early Devils active during the War at the Dawn, Iblis knew Satan and was very intimidated by him. When Satan used the Black Jar to find out where his "other half" was, Iblis attempted his normal display to awe whoever had summoned him but when he saw it was Satan he quickly dropped the theatrics and sheepishly answered his questions. After telling his Lord what he wanted to know, he even restored Sin to life without protest just to mollify Satan and get him to go away.